Their Song
by mosylu
Summary: Anything can happen at the Burrow, right? When Mr. Weasley finds a Muggle radio and tunes in just in time for a Dance and Romance Weekendit does. RH, HG, and MollyArthur.
1. You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You

__

I was in an uber-fluff mood, and having a old-school music festival. Never a good idea. This is the result. The characters all belong to JKR and the songs all belong to whoever wrote them. Bottom line is, they're not mine! Enjoy.

**  


Prologue: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You

  
**

Ron's mum met him, Hermione, and Harry on the porch. "Oh, good, you're back! Thank goodness--your father's brought something home and honestly, I don't want to have a thing to do with it. Would you distract him for a bit? I need to get dinner made."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Hermione, and went inside. "What'd you find, Dad?" His dad's fascination with Muggle things mystified him, but occasionally he did find something interesting.

"It's a Muggle radio," his dad told them, peering at it. "Harry, Hermione, help me out, would you? How do you make it go?"

"The same way you turn on the one you have, I suppose," Harry said, leaning over to have a look. 

Ron's dad flicked his wand at it. Nothing happened.

"No, you have to plug it in," Hermione said.

His dad's eyes lit. "Ah! It uses eclecticity!" He found the cord and then the plug. "I might have known. Molly--"

"No," his mum said firmly. "No eccentricity--"

"Eclecticity!"

"--or _whatever_ in this house!"

Hermione poked at the back. "Here, there's a space for batteries."

His dad looked to his mum, and the look on his face was strongly reminiscent of the twins being charming. "You can't possibly object to batteries, Molly dear," he said wheedlingly. "What harm can it do?"

Her mouth opened and closed, and she threw her hands in the air. "All right, all right. Batteries for the radio."

The batteries were retrieved from the garage, tried, and discarded when it was found that they were dead. Another set was the wrong size. The third time, however, was the charm.

At first, all they got was static, even after Hermione discovered the antenna. Ron's dad fiddled with the various knobs as Hermione directed, the familiar look of happy absorption stealing over his face.

"Oh--wait--I think I've got something . . ." He propped the radio up on the table as cheery music bounced out.

****

The world still is the same

you never change it

as sure as the stars shine above

you're nobody 'til somebody loves you

so find yourself somebody to love!

"Who's _that_?" Ron asked Harry, and got a shrug in return.

"I've never heard it," Harry said.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Don't you two ever listen to the radio? It's _Dean Martin_."

Everyone looked blankly at Hermione. She gave a huff of breath. "He's a Muggle, an American singer from about fifty years ago. He's wonderful."

The announcer came on and said, "And that was Dean Martin with 'You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You'. This is the August Dance and Romance Weekend on Radio Kent, and up next is an old favorite for all you dueling lovers out there. Here's Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald singing 'Let's Call the Whole Thing Off'."


	2. Let's Call the Whole Thing Off - Ron and...

**  


Hermione and Ron: "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" 

  
** ****

(Things have come to a pretty pass

our romance is growing flat

for you like this and the other

while I go for this and that

Hermione's eyes lit. "Oh, I love this song! It's so funny and happy. My dad and I dance to it all the time at home . . . whenever it comes on the radio . . ."

****

goodness knows what the end will be 

oh I don't know where I'm at

it looks as if we two will never be one

something must be done)

She started to dance, and stopped. "Lord, I can't do it without a partner." She turned, and siezed on the person closest to her. "Here, Ron, help me."

Caught off guard, he stuttered, "I--I don't know how to dance--I was terrible, ask Harry--"  
"Well I'll _teach_ you . . . really now . . ."

Ron found himself dragged out to the center of the kitchen floor, Hermione's hand warm in his.

****

you say "eether" and I say "aither"

you say "neether" and I say, "naither"

eether, aither, neether, naither

let's call the whole thing off

"Put your hand here," she ordered. "On my waist. There." She put her other hand on his shoulder. "All right. Now just listen for the beat, and move like I do."

****

yes, you like "potato" I like "patato"

you like "tomato", I like "tamato"

potato, patato, tomato, tamato

let's call the whole thing off

He promptly stepped on her foot. "See--I _told_ you--c'mon Hermione--"

"_Don't_ look at your feet! It's fun, really it is, and if you let a few little missteps stop you--well . . ."

****

but oh if we call the whole thing, then we must part

and oh if we ever part then that might break my heart

He listened hard, and was eventually able to move in sync with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his parents were dancing too, and Harry with--with Ginny?

He stepped on Hermione's foot again. "Sorry--"

"Am I going too fast for you?"

"No--I was distracted." 

****

so if you like "pajahmas", and I like "pajammas"

I'll wear "pajahmas" and give up "pajammas"

for we know we need each other soey

better call the callin' off off

oh let's call the whole thing off!

She grinned at him. "Aren't you having fun? You are--you're smiling, Ron Weasley. You can't fool me."

He did like it--the cheerful, laughing music sparkling in his ears, Hermione in his arms, both of them moving together. He could see why these two Muggles were famous.

****

(you say "laughter" and I say "lofter"

you say "after" and I say "ofter"

laughter, lofter, after, ofter

let's call the whole thing off!

****

you like "vanilla" and I like "vanella"

you "sasparilla" and I "sasparella"

vanilla, vanella, aw, chocolate, strawberry!

let's call the whole thing off!

"This is a funny song," he said, for lack of anything better to say. "Potatos and pajamas and vanilla and things--what the heck's it supposed to be about?"

****

but oh if we call the whole thing off, then we must part

and oh if we ever part, then that might break my heart

Hermione considered that. "I think," she said, "that it's about not letting silly little arguments get in the way when you're with someone you really love." Her eyes met his, and then dropped. 

This time, _she_ stepped on _his_ foot.

****

so if you go for oysters and I go for ursters,

I'll order oysters and cancel the ursters

for we know we need each other so

we better call the callin' off off

let's call the whole thing off!

"Oh--sorry--"

"It's okay," he said, looking down into her wide eyes. "Really."

****

you say "eether" (and you say "aither")

you say "neether" (and you say, "naither")

eether, (aither), neether, (naither)

let's call the whole thing off

He thought about that, as they danced around the kitchen he'd grown up in, with the smell of his mother's cooking in the air. Hermione had become as much a part of his life as the kitchen and the cooking . . . only . . . more.

****

you like "potato" (you like "patato")

you like "tomato", (you like "tamato")

potato, (patato), tomato, (tamato)

let's call the whole thing off

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?"  
He took a breath. "About that fight we had--"

"Which one would that be?" she said dryly, but she was smiling.

"The one after the Yule Ball. About Viktor Krum and all that--"

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well--I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

****

but oh if we call the whole thing off, then we must part

and oh if we ever part then that might break my heart

Her eyes lifted, and the look she gave him was just like the one his mother would give his father sometimes. "It's all right," she said. "Really."

****

so if you like "pajammas" (like "pajahmas")

I'll wear "pajammas" (you got "pajahmas"!)

for we know we need each other soey

better call the callin' off off

let's call the whole thing off

let's call the whole thing off!


	3. This Can't Be Love - Harry and Ginny

**  


Harry and Ginny: "This Can't Be Love" 

  
** ****

This can't be love

because I feel so well

no sobs, no sorrows, no sighs

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Ginny asked Harry.

"From school," he told her.

Her look was doubtful. "Hogwarts?"

"No--the Muggle school I went to before. We did it in gym class. I liked it--they were the only gym classes where Dudley and his gang couldn't get to me." Harry grimaced, thinking of broken glasses and sore ribs. 

This can't be love

I get no dizzy spell

my head is not in the skies

He'd asked Ginny to dance because he really did like dancing, apart from the appeal of no Dudley, and Ron was already dancing with Hermione. No way he would break up _that_ couple. Besides, Ginny was less experienced than he at dancing, so there was less chance of embarassment.

However, his pleasure in dancing itself was outweighed by the pleasure of dancing with Ginny.

Strange.

my heart does not stand still

just hear it beat

this is too sweet

to be love

She seemed to have gotten over her crush on him lately. He had to admit himself relieved about that. Her devotion had always left him uncomfortable and rather twitchy. Perhaps because he'd always had the creeping feeling that she wasn't mad for him, but for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy with the lightning scar and the victorious battle that he didn't even remember.

This can't be love

because I feel so well

but still I love to look in your eyes!

But it was just . . . nice, dancing with her like this. Gym class dancing had always been rather awkward, with the teacher bellowing out orders-- "Dursley, don't step on the girl's foot again! Potter, you're wandering! Polkiss--you move that hand this second, or--!"

This, on the other hand, was a graceful, companionable dance, without the need to do anything but move to the music and lead his partner with the lightest of touches. She seemed almost to read his mind.

****

my heart does not stand still

just hear it beat

this is too sweet

to be love

It was just the dancing, and the camaraderie. It wasn't anything beyond that.

Of course it wasn't.

This can't be love

because I feel so well

but still I love to look in your eyes, 

Still I love to look in your eyes!


	4. L.O.V.E. - Arthur and Molly

**  


Molly and Arthur: LOVE 

  
** ****

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore

"How long has it been since we've danced like this, love?" Arthur detoured them around his son and Hermione.

"Oh . . . days . . . much too long." Molly smiled up at him, the same smile that had snagged his heart that very first day at Hogwarts--after she'd dragged him back into the boat from the lake. He'd been leaning over to get a good look at the giant squid, and promptly fallen in.

And look where they were now.

And love is all that I can give to you

love is more than just a game for two

two in love can make it

take my heart and please don't break it

love was made for me and you!

"Dip," Arthur announced, and dipped her. 

"Whoop!" She laughed as she came back up. "You know, this really is a very good song."

Arthur nodded. "It's a shame that the Wizarding Wireless Network doesn't play more Muggle music, if you ask me. It's the closest to real magic that they can get, I think."

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore

"Look at them," Molly said wistfully, looking over Arthur's shoulder. "My babies--look how grown-up they are."

Which baby she was looking at, Arthur couldn't tell, but the sentiment was true either way. He'd seen the way Ron looked at Hermione, or Ginny at Harry. It had given him some uncomfortable moments--several, in fact--but after all, hadn't he been younger than they when he'd fixed on Molly?

He squeezed her waist affectionately. "We can always have more if you'd like, dear."

She gave his shoulder a light thump. "Oh, no--these seven have given me enough grief as it is." She kissed his cheek. "Have I ever thanked you for them?"

"During all six labors, you cursed me to the depths of hell," he said dryly. "Does that count?"

"No." She kissed his other cheek. "Thank you, darling. And, dear?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want any more."

****

And love is all that I can give to you

love is more than just a game for two

two in love can make it

take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

He spun her out, then in so he hugged her close for a moment. A third revolution, and they were face-to-face again.

"These are our golden years, Moll," he told her. "Let's enjoy them."

"Golden, Arthur? With You-Know-Who returned and the world in an upheaval?"

"We have our health. We have a home and a living. We have seven living, healthy--"

"--rambunctious--"

"--children. Most importantly," he squeezed her hand, "we have each other, Molly. Let's not forget that."

Her eyes warmed. "I won't if you won't."

love was made for me and you,

love was made for me and you!


	5. That's Amore!

**  


Epilogue: That's Amore

  
**

"_What_ are you _doing?_"

Percy was standing in the kitchen doorway, a look of abject horror on his face. The twins were looking over his shoulders, grinning.

"They're dancing, idiot," Fred said merrily. "Who's that singing, Dad?"

"Yeah, is he new?" said George.

"Actually, boys, Hermione tells me he's quite old. He's a Muggle named Nat King Cole."

The twins looked at each other. "Well, he's not the Weird Sisters, but he's pretty good," Fred said. 

From the radio, the announcer informed them, "And that was Nat King Cole with 'This Can't Be Love' and 'L.O.V.E.'. Coming up, Dean Martin and 'That's Amore!'"

Fred bowed to his twin. "May I have the honor, dear George?"

"You may," said George, and they joined the floor.

Percy said, "Oh for heaven's sake!"

"Oh, you're just sore because Penelope isn't around," Ron yelled out. "Don't be such a stiff, Perce."

He got a "Hmph!" in return.

****

When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie

that's amore

when the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine

that's amore . . . 


End file.
